The present invention relates to a loading linkage for testing vehicle suspension systems that will apply a brake torque at relatively high load levels and reduces the mass carried by the test fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,558 illustrates a brake torque loading linkage fixture that is substantially similar to the present invention in concept and basic loading arrangements. However, when the linkage shown therein has to be increased in size sufficiently to accommodate higher loads for larger vehicles, the mass becomes very high and makes precise control more difficult.